Britannia Imperial Family
The Holy Empire of Britannia is ruled by the Britannian Imperial Family, with its members holding the highest positions within its government and military. The Imperial Family are descended from Sir Ricardo von Britannia, the designated heir and lover of Queen Elizabetha III. Each of member of the Britannian Imperial Family is ranked by both birth order and inheritence. As an example of birth order, Yui is the Fifth Prince while Lelouch is the Eleventh Prince, making them Charles' third born and eleventh born sons. Lelouch's mother, Marianne, was the Emperor's Twelfth Empress. The numbering of the Imperial princes and princesses is separated by gender; for example, Euphemia is the Sixth Princess and Kazu is Sixth Prince. The order of succession appears to be male-preference primogeniture, though the number of children and precise inheritence is difficult to determine. Lelouch himself is both 11th Prince and 17th heir to the throne, and while this six place gap can be explained by Lelouch having a number of nieces and nephews, but there is no evidence for this, either way. However, Nunnally's rank in the order of succession, as 87th, strongly suggests that Charles has many, many other sons who are younger than Lelouch. The princes and princesses use the same nobility particle as their mother, though the usage does not mirror any real-world method. Each member of royalty is entitled to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight," who are given authority and placed directly under their command, though only Riku, Euphemia, Chikage, Renji and a few others are shown to have done so other than the Emperor. Riku's Knight is Genshin Matsura who, along with her, commands a unit of Knightmare Frames, despite his idiocy. Suzaku Kururugi also served as a personal knight for Euphemia and later a Knight of Venus for Minako. Britannian Emperor(s) Britannian Princes(s) Britannian Princess(s) Other Members of Imperial Court *Castor Rui Britannia & Pollux Rui Britannia - They're the younger twin brothers of Rihanna Rui Britannia who were taken from their mother and told that they'd been born still born, therefore, their existence of being alive is unknown to the rest of the family along with their whereabouts. *Claire Le Britannia - The younger sister of Carl Le Britannia who was fathered by another man. Only for the first few days after her birth, she lived in the palace and was given the title of 'Princess', making her another heir to the throne, however, she was taken away from her mother and given away, sent to live in the town with Haumeans because Charles refused to recognize her as his daughter. She resided in a Haumean village under the name 'Carla'. *Marrybell Mel Britannia - Has no known full blood siblings but she is a Britannian Princess who's mother didn't raise her alongside the other children and empresses. Instead she was raised in the Glinda Palace along with her mother Marsha Mel Britannia and her cousins and mother's uncles. She is the founder and leader of the Glinda Knights, a counter-terrorist oragnization within the Britannian military. She appears gentle and refined and personally serves on the frontlines as captain of the Granberry, the Glinda Knights' floating airship. Thanks to her keen strategic abilities, she's granted priorty use of any prototype machines developed by Camelot for the Knight of Rounds. Sine the war has ended, she seeks an audience with the King of Haumea to allow her military organization to be of help to them. Imperial Consort *Marie La Britannia - Fourth Imperial Consort *Elizabeth De Britannia - Fifth Imperial Consort *Selena Em Britannia - Tenth Imperial Consort *Lolita su Britannia - Eleventh Imperial Consort *Marianne vi Britannia - Twelfth Imperial Consort *Marsha Mel Britannia - Thirteenth Imperial Consort ... Also See *Bloodlines *The Black Knights *Knights of the Round *Britannian Military *Order of Magdalene *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion